


Shared

by pfaugh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunk Rose, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Terezi Isn't Blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaugh/pseuds/pfaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many Seers does it take to screw in a lightbulb? More than the two sitting in a dark hallway, inebriated and romantically incompetent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CredibilityProblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/gifts).



The halls are thick with shadow, and Rose begins to think that the Seer of Light is egregiously misleading, a misnomer, an arbitrary title to be lauded and displayed with some arrangement of pride and accomplishment. She stumbles on uneven flooring, even with her hand braced against the wall as she shuffles sluggishly forward. A hiccup echoes and surprises her. She giggles, first soft then louder, her own drunken symphony.

 

Someone else's laughter greets hers in response, loud and nasally and unapologetic. Rose looks around, still unable to see much of anything besides darkness and blackness.

 

"H'lo?" Her own laughter dies down, and she leans fully against the wall, smiling at nothing but the thought of company. "Who's there… Dave? Karrrr… kat?"

 

A warm hand falls suddenly on her shoulder followed by the warm presence of another just barely within her awareness. She thinks someone's sniffing her, but she's too interested in the sweet, fruity scent on her visitor's clothing. It's a veritable olfactory banquet in the hallway, party of two.

 

"Lalonde!" Another whiff between them both, and the stranger cackles. "You smell like crap today! Like peach pie only sour and unappetizing and just a little bit soggy!"

 

"Ahhhhh…" Rose falls forward into the other, her fellow Seer who takes the opportunity to stick her still-sniffing nose into Rose's hair. "Terzi. I mean- Tre- Terezi. What brings you here? Could it be fat. Fate? Perhapsh you divined as I did through our imprassive 'n 'nigmatic crystal seer balls. So engnimatic I've yet to figure out how I've achieved this preternatural tass. Kuh. Task."

 

She soon finds herself being lowered to the ground, and she can't complain, just hums and sprawls on Terezi who doesn't seem to mind the legs thrown over her lap or Lalonde on her shoulder. "No sleuthing necessary, it's clearly within our vast array of talents as seers to go wandering down dark hallways for literally no reason at all."

 

"You din't answer my inquiry. I find this to be." Hiccup. "Unasseptable."

 

"As you well know, Lalonde, I am an agent of justice! Meaning my medical advice is next to utterly fucking useless!! But I'm afraid you've caught a symptom of the Strider, what with your incessant fixation on tender rumps! Of which I do not have! I should hold you liable for your insults." Terezi falls quiet, and Rose shifts, still expecting a response. "I was looking for him."

 

"Who?"

 

"Him."

 

"Oh…"

 

"Despicable!"

 

"I have a reasonable suspicion that Knay- Kanya- Kanaya wants to break up with me."

 

"What!!" Her near-shriek makes it round down the hallway, and there's a creak of metal. She takes in a deep whiff of hair, and Rose can feel the way she slowly exhales through her mouth. Terezi seems to tense but neither comment. "I need evidence, Lalonde! Cold, hard evidence. It's been a while since I took on a case, but don't think you can get away with your hearsay! Witnesses are forbidden to make legal conclusions!"

 

Rose responds with an unintelligible mumble.

 

"What was that?" Sniiiiiff. "Is that so? Hah! My nose says otherwise!"

 

For a moment, they sit in silence, both stiff and awkward. The stink of their carousing settles like miasma and scatters into the corridor. The moment stretches into a silent understanding, and Rose clutches at Terezi's shirt.

 

"I'm a Seer. I believe it is within my skillsket to unravel the mystery, to parse through the densisty. There's your evidance, your Honor, and I rest my case. Let my fate rest with the jury, b'cause I assure you it will end with Knayaya breaking up with me. Have I menitioned I'm a Seer?"

 

"Counsel! Have you considered that your aspect, Light, has a tendency to give its players an annoyingly overabundant amount of confidence?? No, I don't think you have! What an obvious hole in your argument, how could you have  possibly overlooked it? Second point, counsel! You are clearly not in the best state to be arguing in front of the Court anyway! I can smell it on you. The stench is so strong, I don't even need to be sitting here where it's dark to smell it!!" Terezi gestures wildly with her free hand before sighing, seeming to deflate as she rests her head carefully on top of Rose's.

 

"Terezi," Rose slurs quietly, "what are we doing?"

 

"If I had to guess, I would say we're cuddling in the middle of an unlit passageway like pathetic grubs too stupid to escape a good culling, but that's only a guess."

 

"Yes, I thought so."

 

xxx

 

It isn't often that Terezi wakes up on something soft and honkless these days, so when she does this time, she sits up in confusion, her still-new sight near useless in its blurriness. She expects a trap or a honk or a rap but is met only with silence, without even  a clue as to how or when she got here. She closes her eyes again and takes in a deep breath. The colors swirl and blend together, but a veteran like Terezi Pyrope is hardly fooled by myriads of delicious smells.

 

It smells like peach pie, perhaps gone a little bad but still holding tight to its freshness. There's a hint of cherry, too, and she sniffs around until she finds a folded length of cloth, clearly red though she refuses to open her eyes to check. Unfurling it reveals that it's a simple ribbon of some kind, though thick and durable.

 

Her hands shake as she refolds it and tucks it into her sylladex, but she smiles- cackles. Terezi flops onto Rose's respite block and makes more of a mess than necessary, curling into orange sheets and grateful for the lack of purple, despite Rose's eyes and textual choices. There's a pounding headache, and her tongue thirsts for more sweet, fruit swill - but for now, she decides it can wait. Her chest hurts and there's shame spoiling in her stomach - but for now, it can wait.

 

There really is no hiding from a Seer.


End file.
